Incident Management
Transactional forms These are the forms to clean out when removing test data from a QA server. *'Primary Transaction Form: ' HPD:Helpdesk (Incidents) *HPD:WorkLog (Work Info) *HPD:Associations *HPD:Help Desk Assignment Log (Incident Assignment Log) *HPD:Help Desk Audit Log (Incident Audit Log) Templates HPD:Template (Incident Template) Categories Operational Categories are stored in the CFG:Service Catalog LookUp (Alias: Operational Company Relationship) form. See Also: *Resolution Categorization *Product Catalog *Resolution Product Categorization Incident Ids The number that is used as the Incident Id is not the Request Id for the record found in field 1, but a seperate number. This number is generated using the form HPD:CFG Ticket Num Generator. Contact Selection defaults The behavior when a contact or customer is selected by typing in a value and hitting return in the field is set in the following location: Application Administration Console->Custom Configuration tab->Incident Management->Advanced Options->Incident Management Settigns The choices for the search are: *Corporate Id *First Name *Last Name *Internet Email (Default) *Phone Number Prioritization weighting The prioritization of an incident is set by the system based on the values in the Impact and Urgency fields. These two fields can have different "weights", and thus one may have a greater influence on the priority than the other. You can configure the weighting from the Application Administration Console --> Custom Configuration Tab --> Incident Management --> Advanced Options. *Impact values - Define the Impacts and the weight of each value *Urgency values - Define the Urgencies and the weight of each value *Weight Ranges - The sum of the impact and urgency values are mapped to a prioritization in this form. A high and low value for the sum defines the range, inclusively. *Prioritization - This summarizes the settings configured in the other three forms. Group Routing Group routing is configured from the Application Administration Console. The Assignment Rules are stored in the CFG:Assignment form (Assignment Configuration). Rules may map an organization, Location, Operational Categorization, or Product Categorization to a support group. The Sort Order determines the order in which the rules will fire. The orders are processed from high to low, so the first rule to find an assignment with the highest Sort Order will win. Customizing Group Routing Integrations New incidents created via integrations should be created using the HPD:IncidentInterface_Create form. Be sure to set the z1D_Action field to "CREATE". Top Navigation (Stages) Workflow The Active Links that fire from selections on the top navigation to open the HPD:Help Desk Dialogs form all start with HPD:INC:VISAction_ The Next Stage workflow is driven by buttons, such as z3Btn_NextStage (which calls Active Link HPD:INC:NextStage_140_Stage4). Status Transitions *Status transitions are stored in the form: SYS:Status Transition Rules *When status transitions are violated, the error "ARERR 1291115" appears (You do not have permission to move to the status of ...) *https://communities.bmc.com/thread/117161?start=0&tstart=0 Customizations *Customizing Group Routing *Customizing CI Menu on Incident form *Add Desk Location field to Customer Details **Customizing Contact Tooltip on Incident *Require Categorization Upon Incident Resolution *Create Work Note from Incident *Adding a Status Reason to Incident Management Category:ITSM Category:Incident Management